Sayuri Ichinose
Sayuri Ichinose (さゆり一ノ瀬), is the only female member of the Six Pillars. She uses a daikyū (大弓) that was passed down to her by her ancestors. She was considered one of the best practicioner of Kyudo and Yabusame in the Land of Wa. Her skill with a bow is so legendary that some say that the speed of her bows are as fast as lightning and hard as cannonballs. She joined the Samurai Legion in order to maintain peace and keep the rising number of pirates in check. Appearance Sayuri dresses in the standard outfit of a female Kyudo practitioner, she wears her accessories all the time like the Muneate, Fudeko-ire, Giriko-ire, Waraji, Kusune, Doho, Hazuyasuri, Nigirikawa, Matogami and a Gogushi. She has a slender build with brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She is very beautiful and youthful. Personality Sayuri is elegant, awe-inspiring and is known for her kindness to others and reliablity in times of crisis. While she isn't easily angered, it is said that when she does become angry, she is extremely frightening. Unlike the other six pillars, Sayuri will not challenge anyone to a duel, instead, she looks for an alternative solution. She can be very kind and polite to strangers but will be terrifying and cold hearted to those who abuse and hurt the weak. Her chivalrous attitude has inspired many child and young women to follow her example and take a stand to the evil spreading in the world. Relationships Crew Sayuri deeply cares for the well being of her crew, she is the type of leader who won't risk the lives of her men in something so petty. She takes her responsibilities to her crew very seriously and will not let anyone talks trash to them. Allies Sayuri is an impsoing figure and her mere shadow can increase the morale of her allies. Despite facing defeat, her allies will still fight to the bitter end in order to not bring shame in her name. Enemies Sayuri has made many enemies due to her war on poverty, which includes destroying warehouses that sells dangerous drugs like energy steroids and many more. Her enemies are mostly drug cartels and corrupt politicians. Abilities and Powers Sayuri has displayed superhuman attributes but is sometimes left unused due to her taking a distance from her enemies and firing numerous arrows at once. Her skill with a bow is so legendary that it is rumored that she destroyed hundreds of pirate ships with only using her bows and arrows. Archery skills Sayuri's archery skills is her number one weapon, she can shoot arrows miles away thanks to her mastery of haki. Hand to hand Combat Sayuri is a competent hand to hand combatant and can employ akido in battle. She usually uses this style of fighting when her enemies has entered her zone. Marksmanship Sayuri is capable of hitting a target who is a hundred blocks away. She can also shoot down incoming cannons and small projectiles such as bullets. Her eyes are so extreme, that she can literally see a fly coming despite being 4 feet away. Haki Sayuri is a master at using haki, she can coat her arrows with Haki to improve it's effectiveness and nullify her opponents devil fruit so she can easily incapacitate them. Weapons Sayuri carries around a daikyū (大弓) and numerous long arrows. Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Archer Category:Deff Brotherhood Category:Putridas